


Letters

by Hotaru10join



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru10join/pseuds/Hotaru10join
Summary: She slowly turned away and walked away from the room, pouting once she reached the kitchen. Grabbing an apple, she frowned before taking a bite out of the fruit; what was Sora doing? And why couldn't she see it?Originally published in 2011.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly aped this from a SoKai fancomic and now I can't find it again :(. It was titled "letters" and was on deviantart. This was also written as a contest prize for old friend's thing.

Sora sat at the desk; his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth and sweating as if he was trying his best to think of something. Something smart. He looked like he was trying so hard to think of something; every few seconds he would scribble something onto a paper only to smash the paper into a ball and throw it across the room. His gloved hands ran through his spiked brown hair, blowing air out of his puffed cheeks and closing his bright blue eyes.

Kairi peeked into the room, biting her bottom lip gently as her hands gripped the broom handle. What's Sora doing? She mouthed as she gently pushed the door open a little wider, hoping that the damned thing wouldn't creak too loudly.

The brunet didn't notice; he was way too focused on his current task.

"Yes!" he suddenly cried out, flailing his arms in the air in victory.

The sudden noise and action caused the red head to jump and drop the broom. She squeaked before he turned around, his cheeks flushed slightly, "K-Kairi! Y-you gotta leave!" He muttered, his words nearly running together, before jumping out of his seat and pushing her out the door.

"W-why?"

"B-because!"

"But…"

Sora smiled brightly at him, a pleading look in his eyes as he gently grabbed her shoulders, "Please?"

Kairi blushed furiously, "Al…Alright." She slowly turned away and walked away from the room, pouting once she reached the kitchen. Grabbing an apple, she frowned before taking a bite out of the fruit; what was Sora doing? And why couldn't she see it?

The sound of a chair dragging across the floor reached her ears, making her place the fruit onto the counter before going into the living room.

Sora was gone, along with all the paper balls. All that was left was a single piece of folded paper, just sitting there on the desk. Kairi looked around before shuffling towards the desk.

_Kairi._

Was all that the paper said, she blinked before picking it up and folding it open. A small gasp fell from her mouth; the warmth of nostalgia spread all throughout her body at the contents of the paper. It was a drawing like the one that she and Sora drew on the cave walls; her and Sora sharing a piece of papou fruit.

The words under the drawing simply read, _I really like you._

She smiled warmly, bringing the drawing close to her lips, her breath ghosting over the ink and paper.

"I really like you too," she breathed before kissing the paper.


End file.
